


Bewildered

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Flash Fic, M/M, Omg it broke my poor heart, Prior Dub-Con
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miłosne zaklęcie to nigdy nie jest dobry pomysł.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewildered

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bewildered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185638) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



> Nie tłumaczyłam tytułu, gdyż moim zdaniem nie odnosi się on tylko do Stilesa, a na uczucia Dereka w przełożeniu na polski istnieje całkiem inne słowo :) 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

\- Przez ostatnie trzy miesiące myślałeś, że jestem z tobą jedynie ze względu na miłosne zaklęcie?

Stiles kiwa głową. W gardle czuje gulę i żadna ilość przełykań nie sprawi, że ta zniknie. To poczucie winy, wie o tym, to samo uczucie, które niemal kaleczyło go od tygodni i w końcu zmusiło do naprostowania sprawy, nawet jeśli wszystko co dobre, miało prawdopodobnie odejść.

\- Musi być jakiś sposób, żeby je złamać. Znajdę go – dotyka nagiej klatki piersiowej Dereka i drga, gdy zostaje odepchnięty.

\- To nie będzie konieczne – mówi mężczyzna.

Spuszcza nogi z łóżka i ubiera dżinsy. Jego szczęka jest zaciśnięta, a mięśnie na plecach drżą.

\- Ten rodzaj magii nie istnieje, Stiles. To nie jest realne.

\- Co? – serce Stilesa zatrzymuje się, a kiedy znów zaczyna bić, chłopak może poczuć, jak tłucze mu się w piersi. – Nie, to nieprawda. Nigdy byś się przecież ze mną nie umówił, gdybym ja…

\- Byłem z tobą, ponieważ tego chciałem – Derek brzmi na pokonanego.

Później ciszej, tak cicho, że Stiles z ledwością jest w stanie go usłyszeć, dodaje:

\- _Kochałem_ cię.

Powiedział to zaledwie kilka chwil temu. Po raz pierwszy Derek powiedział “kocham cię”. Zrobił to, gdy wciąż był połączony ze Stilesem – upojony seksem i bezbronny, a Stilinski nie mógł znieść dłużej poczucia winy.

\- To realne? – pyta chłopak. – O mój Boże, to realne? – skopuje z siebie prześcieradło i przeczołguje się za Dereka. – To _fantastycznie,_ dlaczego ty…?

Mężczyzna odtrąca go i wstaje, zapinając dżinsy drżącymi palcami.

\- Nie, nie jest – podnosi swój wzrok i wygląda na złamanego. – Myślałeś, że to przez zaklęcie. Uprawiałeś ze mną seks, _wielokrotnie,_ wierząc, że nie byłem zdolny podejmować samodzielnych decyzji? Wiesz, jak to się nazywa?

\- Nie – Stiles kręci głową. – Nie jesteś pod wpływem zaklęcia, sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś...

\- To nie ma znaczenia – Derek odwraca wzrok, a jego twarz staje się zimna i surowa. – Wynoś się z mojego łóżka, Stiles. Nie jesteś tu już mile widziany.


End file.
